Le rêve de Gimli
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: Petit OS, écrit à quatre main sur la page FB Le Hobbit. Enjoy ! (un jour, je serai douée pour les résumés, promis)


Ceci vient à la base d'un jeu sur la page Facebook_ Le Hobbit_. Défi lancé par l'admin Moldue, écrite à deux, que j'ai eu l'autorisation de partager. Je promet n'avoir rien changé au texte, excepté la correction des fautes d'orthographe. Si le texte est modifié, se sera uniquement sur le mien, à cause d'une petite incohérence.

Merci à Fleur, co-écrivaine.

Bonne lecture,

Luna

**Le rêve de Gimli**

Gimli se retrouva dans les Montagnes Bleues à l'époque de Thorin Qui est roi , il est à côté de son père Gloin en train de regarder le soleil dans un petit creux à l'ombre bien au frais de cette chaleur insoutenable. Il regarda son père avec un regard attendri. Son père qui n'est que rarement de séjour avec lui, Gimli profita alors de cet instant rare entre père et fils. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, planifiant le prochain voyage de Gloin, auquel Gimli devait participer pour la première fois de sa vie. Gimli, angoissé pour sa première aventure, posa plein de question sur les voyages de son père pour essayer de pouvoir l'imiter. Gimli en apprit beaucoup sur cette vie d'aventurier qui l'attendait.

Quelques heures plus tard, rassuré, il entreprit de faire son sac. Sa mère entra dans la chambre et s'adressa a lui en ces mots

"Mon Gimli, c'est ton premier voyage j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses est tu sûr de vouloir partir ?".

Gimli fit un grand hochement de tête pour dire oui avec un grand sourire

"Oui mère j'en suis plus que sûr ! J'ai très hâte de partir ne vous inquiétez pas je suis le fils du grand Gloin! je saurai me débrouiller !"

"Il est vrai que tu es en âge de voyager... Mais je veux que tu me promettes, exigea-t-elle, de veiller sur toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre"  
>Gimli jura. Et pour qu'il se rappelle sa promesse, elle lui offrit un collier serti d'une pierre bleue. Honoré, il la passa au cou avant de sortir.<p>

Gimli sortit voir son père si il était prêt il cria " Père, Père êtes vous prêts ?!"

"Oui Gimli pas la peine de crier je sens que tu excité à l'idée de partir à l'aventure !"

Père et fils prirent le chemin des écuries, rejoignant leurs compagnons de voyage: Dwalin et Dis, petite sœur de Thorin.

il prirent tous un poney et s'en allèrent en discutant de leurs voyage et des risques qu'ils devraient encourir. Gimli ne les écoutaient guère et préféra aller en tête de la petite troupe pour voir ces magnifiques paysage qui s'élargissait en avançant. Les paysages sauvages des montagnes bleues le fascinaient, et il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir le talent d'Ori pour le dessin. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par son père, qui le questionna sur le collier qu'il portait.  
>"C'est celui de sa fiancée!" plaisanta Dwalin<p>

"Mais non ... Bien sûr que non ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a ... Donné pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien... Mais je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je suis trop fort pour perdre" il regarda devant lui un peu gêner. Il lâcha un soupir, la tête haute.

Les rires des guerriers suivirent le jeune nain, qui cherchait une pirouette pour s'en sortir dignement. N'en trouvant pas, il se mura dans un silence boudeur. Les rires redoublèrent, il décida de les suivre. L'ambiance se détendît immédiatement. Gimli se rapprocha et appela Dwalin

"Hey dwalin pourquoi es-tu venu avec nous pour cette aventure ? Et pourquoi Dis elle aussi doit venir ? Tu le sais ?

"C'est comme ça, répondit brusquement le nain chauve. Et je te conseille de ne pas poser de question gamin. Tu le saura bien assez tôt !

"D'accord..." . Gimli, assez surpris, préféra avancer au côté de son père pour se rassurer. La chaleur commençait à se faire sentir. Sous ses gouttes de sueur Gimli, mourait de soif et s'abaissa pour poser ses mains sur le cou de son cheval. Gloin remarqua que Gimli faiblissait. Mais, le moment était mal choisi. En effet, des cris horrible se firent entendre, résonnant dans la vallée. Une attaque ! Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter l'abri de la forêt... Le nain roux ne pouvait y croire !

Gimli se redressa et regarda son pére " Père que faire?!" dit-il avec un regard inquiet.

" allons voir. Gimli reste derrière Dwalin moi et dis allons devant! Aller au Galop !". Gimli se mit derrière et galopa derrière lui. Il ouvra grand les yeux d'horreur en voyant d'où venait les cris.

Une embuscade ! Dis étant une femme, les gobelin s'étaient concentrés sur elle, abandonnant Gloin et Dwalin. Les deux guerriers étaient trop loin. Gimli saisit sa hache de jet, et la lança de toute ses forces, l'arme atterrissant dans la poitrine d'un des monstres. Gloin hurla

"Bien lancé Gimli mais reste à l'écart on s'occupe de tout ne t'inquiète pas !". Gilmi n'écoutant point son père sauta de son cheval courut vers les gobelins avec sa hache de corps à corps et n'hésita pas à trancher les membres de ces horribles créatures.

Il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. Maintenant, c'était combats ou meurt.

"Gimli revient ! c'est trop dangereux!" cria son père en déchiquetant des gobelins. Gimli préférait sauver Dis. Il rassembla son courage et tua le dernier gobelin en essuyant les taches de sang sur son visage.

Les cheveux maculés de sang, la femme se releva. Elle tendit le bras à Gimli, saisissant son poignet. Par ce simple geste, elle le reconnaissait comme un guerrier.

Gimli la regarda et lui dit

"Fais plus attention à ta garde la prochaine fois"

"Oui." répondit Dis. Quand Gimli se retourna et sourit

" Il est digne de son père". Gimli remonta sur son cheval et rejoignit son père et Dwalin

"De toute façon, s'il n'avait rien fait, Thorin l'aurait tué. Il est intraitable à ce niveau. Personne ne touche sa soeur", marmonna Dwalin.

Gimli regarda Dwalin du coin de l'oeil et se remit en chemin. La nuit commençait à tomber. Gimli dit discrètement à son père

"risquons-nous de nous faire attaquer par des orcs la nuit ?"

En fait, non. Les orcs dorment la nuit. Les gobelins par contre..."

Le plus vieux parti, laissant là son fils, qui lui jeta un regard peut rassuré. Il serra compulsivement la pierre de sa mère, avant de capter le regard amusé de la femme du groupe.

**Voilà ! On s'est arrêter là. Si quelqu'un est intéresser pour faire la suite... **

**Ciao ! **

**Luna (et Fleur)**

**Review ?**


End file.
